Enter the Shadow Realm
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Part 2/8 in the 'Rise of Darkness' series. One year has passed since the defeat of the tyrant, Blaid. When a portal opens up to a world of shadows, Spyro and his friends meet a group of humans in search of a dark being.
1. Prologue

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra. Jilas is owned by Summoner (not on FFN). I own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid**

**Author's Note: Well, I've decided to post Enter the Shadow Realm (The Legend of Spyro: Rise of Darkness 2). I just couldn't wait anymore. Please read part 1, Darkness in the World of Dragons, before reading this.**

**I'd like to know if anyone else has made a sequel that is a crossover. Well actually, the Wyrm twins have with The Merge and Stand Against Fate. But they didn't classify them as crossover.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Nightshade was face to face with Blaid, "I won't let you harm them!" He said. Then he turned back to Spyro, Cynder, and the guardians who were next to the lifeless Dax, "Get out of here! Now!" He instructed as he began to release dark energy.

"But Nightshade..." Terrador said to Nightshade, wanting to help.

"I said GO! NOW!!!" Nightshade growled.

"The only way we can help now is to follow his orders and let him do this on his own," Ignitus said. Then he grabbed the lifeless Dax and headed out with Spyro and Cynder, who were barely even able to walk. Terrador carried Spyro and Cynder. Then the six of them left the mountain.

After they left, Nightshade faced Blaid again. "You will not harm anyone anymore!" Nightshade attacked Blaid, biting down on his neck. But Blaid was able to easily throw Nightshade off. He was weakening and his breathing was becoming labored. The poison, that was given to him by the corrupted form of Jilas, was becoming more and more of a nuisance. So he decided to rely on his last resort. The dark energy that he was giving off began to warp and alter. The dark aura that surrounded him turned white. The dark energy became light energy.

"What's going on?" Blaid demanded, becoming a little concerned.

"I'm ensuring that you never harm anyone ever again!" Nightshade said. Then his scales turned from black to white. He then discharged the light energy, performing a light fury.

"_Dax, Jilas, and the rest of you, I am proud of you,"_ Nightshade said in his mind, _"If people were to see you for who you were on the inside, and not by the color of your scales, you'd be seen in different colors. Jilas, I would've pictured you as a light blue dragoness with a white underbelly and wings to represent the gentle and caring dragon that you are on the inside. Cynder, I would've seen you as pure white. Spyro, I haven't known you for long. But of what I've seen in your heart, I would've pictured you as a golden dragon to match your heart of gold. Dax...my dear Dax. I wouldn't see you as any other color. You're just as kind as your coloration implies. You are wise, and strong...and you are that light in the darkness of my heart. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. If I did manage to save you in time, please don't be saddened by my loss. I don't want to see your heart fall into darkness like I let mine. Live a long happy life. Cynder, you are the most misunderstood out of everyone because of your past. But if I'm correct, there is more to your past than you may realize. I believe I knew your mother as a child. And you may be happy to learn that you look just like her..."_

Nightshade's last thoughts he spoke out loud, "...In all darkness, there is light!" Then the light fury ended and he was turned to stone along with Blaid, sealing them both in an eternal prison. Then the mountain in the shadows crumbled into ruble...

* * * * *

The silver dragoness hatchling, Dax suddenly woke up with a gasp, "DADDY!!!" She yelled out as she woke up.

Dax was in her friend, Jilas', room. There was a damp cloth on her forehead. Dax noticed that it was the middle of the day. "You're awake!" a voice called from the doorway. It was Jilas. Her scales have turned from black with a silver underbelly and wings to white with a blue underbelly and wings. Her scales changed colors when the darkness left the world of dragons, and her, "You had that dream again, didn't you?" Dax just tried to get up out of bed to be by the gem cluster when Jilas layed her back down on the cushion that was her bed, "Oh no! You're not going anywhere! There was a storm last night and because you refuse to leave that gem, you ended up getting sick with a high fever."

Just then, Cynder and Spyro came in with Ignitus. Cynder ran over to Dax and hugged her, "You're awake!" Was all that she said.

"You had a bad fever," Spyro said, "Some of us were afraid that you wouldn't make it."

Ignitus walked over to Dax and touched his large paw to her forehead, "You still have a fever. But it's gone down greatly."

"Daddy..." Dax said sadly.

"She must've had that dream again," Spyro said.

"I'm sorry for what happened a year ago," Ignitus said, "But he gave his life to ensure that you could live yours."

~Elsewhere, in another realm~

A mysterious figure was observing the events through a window, "That was a bold move of you to seal away Blaid along with yourself," the figure said, "An eternal prison for you both. But not even eternity lasts forever..."

* * *

**Can anyone guess how I came up with this prologue? Here's a hint: It's from a trilogy. Also, can anyone guess where I got that final sentence from? **

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	2. Chapter 1: Spyro's Fatherly Instincts

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra and Activision. Yugi Muto, Atem (AKA 'Yami' or 'Pharaoh'), and other Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Nightshade, Dax, Jilas, Blaid, Alec, Da-ku Enzeru, Duo, and all other custom cards. Chris and Kourine are friends of mine.**

**Author's Note: Here are the answers to the questions. I came up with the idea for the prologue from 'The Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers'. I used the idea from the scene where Gandolf sacrifices himself (from LotR, The Fellowship of the Rings) and how they told it from Gandolf's point of view at the beginning of The Two Towers, and how it was a dream that Froto had. What I did was use the scene from 'Darkness in the World of Dragons' where Nightsahde sacrificed himself and told it from Nightshade's point of view. And I made it a dream that Dax had (obviously).**

**The phrase I used "But not even eternity lasts forever..." is a phrase from Yu-Gi-Oh the Movie (Pyramid of Light).**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Spyro's Fatherly Instincts~**

"I wish that she'd cheer up," Jilas said to Cynder, "She's been down like that since...you know."

"It'll take time," Cynder replied, trying to lift Jilas' spirits up.

"It's been a year though," Jilas said as she looked outside at Dax, who was laying next to the black gem cluster with tears in her eyes, "How much time would it take for her to get over Nightshade's death?"

"He was like a father to her," Cynder answered, "It will probably take a long time."

"This would also be the second time in her life that she was abandoned," Ignitus said as he came through the corridor, listening in on the conversation, "Nightshade was her adopted father, so she was abandoned once before."

"Personally, I think that she's lucky," Cynder said, "At least she had someone to raise her. I never had the chance to even have a childhood. Malefor turned me into his puppet, a monster. He made me do...terrible and cruel things. And I remember...the whole...time, there was...still that part...of me that...just wanted...my..." Cynder was unable to finish her statement as she broke into tears, crying.

Ignitus draped a wing over Cynder and brought her into a hug as he gently stroked her head to try to comfort her, "I know," Ignitus said softly, "That's all over now."

Spyro arrived when he heard Cynder crying. He was carrying a tray with meats, fruits, and water on it. He was going to take it out to Dax. She has been doing very little and barely ever left the gem cluster. So Spyro has been taking care of her and making sure that she doesn't starve herself and keep her company.

"What's wrong, Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"She was just having a bad memory," Ignitus said.

"Was she thinking about what she's done when she was under Malefor's control?"

"No. This time it was more like what was done to her and what she had to go through."

Spyro was now torn between the desire to comfort Cynder, and his desire to comfort Dax. He made up his mind and decided to go to Dax, but not without making sure Ignitus would comfort Cynder.

Spyro went outside to Dax and sat down next to her. He set down the tray of food and water, "Come on, Dax. It's time to eat."

Dax reluctantly began to eat an apple, but not much else, "I miss him," She whimpered quietly.

This caught Spyro's attention since she never spoke during these moments. He shook off the feeling and draped a wing over Dax and pulled her into a hug, "I know," he said in a gentle tone, "I know."

* * * * *

Ignitus, Cynder, and Jilas were looking out the window. They were watching Spyro taking care of Dax. Cynder still had tears in her eyes from earlier, but she was feeling better, "Watching Spyro like this is fascinating," Jilas said.

"Yes it is, little one," Ignitus said, "He does quite well in taking care of Dax in such a fatherly manner. It's as if he decided to take on Nightshade's roll of Dax' adoptive father."

"But why would he act as her father?" Cynder wondered, "Wouldn't he expect you to take on the roll of her father?"

"That's why it's so fascinating," Ignitus replied, "Because I do not have an answer for that. But perhaps he's come to that age of maturity. Perhaps his parental instincts are activated and he, like Nightshade, has taken her in as his own."

Cynder looked up at Ignitus with curiosity in her eyes, "Do you really think that Spyro feels that he is her father figure?"

"Like I said, I can't be sure," Igntitus said, "But it appears so."

Cynder looked at Spyro with admiration. She was thinking about Spyro actually being a father. She also thought that he was acting very much like the father that she wished she had. This thought brought tears back in her eyes.

* * *

**Spyro has taken Dax under his own care...just like a father.**

**Audience: AWE!!!**

**Damn! I made this chapter rather sad, didn't I? I know many people go into Cynder's past and the things she'd done while under Malefor's control. But I decided to look at it from another point of view. Instead, I went into how her childhood was taken away from her and had no parents to be with her.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	3. Chapter 2: Cynder's Emptiness

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra and Activision. Yugi Muto, Atem (AKA 'Yami' or 'Pharaoh'), and other Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Nightshade, Dax, Jilas, Blaid, Alec, Da-ku Enzeru, Duo, and all other custom cards. Chris and Kourine are friends of mine.**

**Author's Note: Not much really happens in this chapter. But just because it's a slow chapter, it doesn't mean that the events are unimportant. You'll just have to wait to see why it's important. It will be revealed later in the series.

* * *

**

**~Chapter 2: Cynder's Emptiness~**

"Why do I feel so alone?" Cynder asked herself, "Is it because Spyro's spending so much time with Dax, and not me? Is it because I'm reminded that I don't have a father?"

"Cynder, are you okay?" Jilas asked as she walked into Cynder's room.

"Yes...I mean, no...I mean...I don't know," Cynder said, unsure of her thoughts.

"Is it because Spyro's spending so much time with Dax?"

"I don't know," Cynder said. She just couldn't make any sense of her thoughts anymore. So she truly didn't know what to think. She didn't want to be jealous, but she couldn't help but think that perhaps she was. The only thing that she could be sure of was that she felt empty inside. It was as if there was something missing in her life.

"Maybe you should do what Spyro's doing," Jilas said, gaining Cynder's attention, "Spyro took on the roll of Dax' father. Maybe you should take on the roll of her mother."

This statement Cynder go wide-eyed, "What?! Me be...?! But I wouldn't even know where to..."

"Do you think that Spyro knew where to start?" Ignitus said as he entered the room, "Don't think, just act. Let your instincts guide you. Perhaps what you're missing in your life isn't a parent, but a child."

Cynder was shocked by this comment. There were many things that Cynder wanted to say in response to Ignitus' comment. But all she could get out was, "What?!"

"At least think about it."

Ignitus left the room and Jilas went to the bathroom to wash up. She wanted to look good for some visitors that were coming the next day. Cynder was then left alone. That is until she heard Jilas suddenly yelp in fear. Before she even realized it, Cynder was running into the bathroom to see what was wrong, "Jilas?! Are you okay?!"

Jilas was regaining her composure. But something obviously startled her, "I-I'm okay," She stuttered, "It's just that...when I looked in the mirror, I thought I saw my scales turn back to black again." Cynder noticed that there were tears in Jilas' eyes. She was startled more than she let on."

"It's okay," Cynder said softly as she pulled Jilas into a hug, "It was just your imagination." This made Cynder feel strange as she continued to comfort Jilas. But it was a good feeling. It was as if the emptiness that she felt earlier was gone.

The next day, Cynder woke up and noticed that Spyro wasn't with her. She looked out the window and saw that he was out all night with Dax, making sure that she stayed warm during the night. But what surprised Cynder was when she realized that Jilas slept with her. Then she remembered that she let Jilas sleep with her after that scare that she had.

These events got Cynder thinking.

~meanwhile~

"Is the portal ready yet?" A human with short brown hair and eyes said. He was with two others like himself.

"Creating a portal to this other world is not as easy as you may think," A humanoid with black wings said, "Especially since we don't even know what world this evil creature came from."

"Just remember," A fourth human with spiky hair said, "This evil wasn't sent here out of ill intent. It was originally to seal the evil away."

"I'll bet this is all Duo's doing," The first human said.

* * *

**So what was Cynder thinking about? What was with Jilas and her sudden scare? And who are these human's?**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	4. Chapter 3: ACHOO!

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra and Activision. Yugi Muto, Atem (AKA 'Yami' or 'Pharaoh'), and other Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Nightshade, Dax, Jilas, Blaid, Alec, Da-ku Enzeru, Duo, and all other custom cards. Chris and Kourine are friends of mine.**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 3: ACHOO!~**

Cynder was feeling lonely because of Spyro taking on a fatherly roll for Dax. But what she was unaware of was that she too was acting similar to Spyro.

It was the next morning and everyone was getting up. Cynder was already up, but she was still in bed with Jilas who was sleeping with Cynder, still shaken by her scare the day before. Cynder noticed that Jilas was trembling as she whimpered in her sleep. She must have been having a nightmare. Cynder draped her wing over her and snuggled next to her. This seemed to calm Jilas.

Jilas cracked her eyes open as she woke up, "Good morning," She heard Cynder say.

"Good morning," Jilas replied. She was feeling a bit confused at how...comfortable she felt with Cynder being their. _'Is this what it feels like to have a mother?'_ She wondered as she got up.

Cynder and Jilas went outside to see how Dax and Spyro were doing. Like Cynder, Spyro was up, but still laying down next to Dax. He had his wing draped over her to keep her warm during the night. Dax was still asleep. But Cynder noticed the tears in Dax's eyes. This broke her heart.

"How is she?" Jilas whispered as to not wake Dax.

Spyro looked up to Jilas, "She's healthy, if that's what you're asking," Spyro said, "But as for ebotiodally, she..*ACHOO*" Spyro sneezed as he sniffled.

"Sneezing, runny nose, you caught a cold, Spyro," Cynder giggled.

"That's ridiculous," Spyro said, "I dod't have a...a...*ACHOO*" Spyro sneezed on Cynder.

Cynder just wiped herself off with a disgusted look on her face, "Bless you," She said in an irritated tone, "I think you should go inside and get to bed." Cynder took Spyro inside and put him in bed where he got under the blankets.

"The portal is ready to be opened up," The black winged humanoid said, "All I need is an access point."

"I already found one," The spiky haired person said. Then the pyramid shaped talisman began to glow as he focused on the access point.

After a few hours of rest, Spyro got out of bed and went back out to see how Dax was doing. Cynder and Jilas were also out there. When Cynder saw Spyro out of bed, she was unapproving, "Spyro, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Cydder, stop!" Spyro said as Cynder tried to usher him back to bed, still stuffed up, "I dod't deed to be babied just because I have a cold."

"But you need your rest as well!" Cynder retorted, "Now get back to bed RIGHT NOW!"

"I thik you dow exactly what it's like whed sobewod is codtrollig you!" Cynder slapped Spyro with her tail blade immediately after that comment. She couldn't believe that he'd go as low as to bring up that subject. She walked away, not wanting him to see her tears.

Spyro felt his cheek where he was slapped. He then looked at his paw and saw blood. He didn't know how to act about that.

Suddenly, the dark crystal pulsed with energy before it created a portal and the four dragons were sucked in.

* * *

**Well, this chapter _sucked._ Cynder's now mad at Spyro, Spyro has a cold, and everyone was sucked to who knows where for who knows why.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	5. Chapter 4: The Shadow Realm

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra and Activision. All Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Nightshade, Dax, Jilas, Blaid, Alec, Da-ku Enzeru, Duo, and all other custom cards. Chris and Kourine are friends of mine.

* * *

**

**~Chapter 4: The Shadow Realm~**

Spyro, Cynder, Dax, and Jilas had landed. They seemed to be where they first left, but everything was darker. Everything seemed to be radiating and was illuminated by convexity energy. They were in the shadow realm.

In front of the four dragons stood seven creatures. Four of them looked similar. One was tall and had short raggedy brown hair. He had a _very_ serious expression on his face. The second one was a little shorter and had neat brown hair. The third was female. She had long hair and was about the same age as the first of the creatures. The fourth had spiky hair no shirt, but wore jewelry that resembled that of royalty. The most noticeable was a pendent that he wore as a necklace. It was in the shape of an upside down pyramid.

The fifth creature resembled the first, but with subtle differences. The most obvious being his black wings. The sixth was a heroic bird-like creature. And the seventh was what appeared to be a black three headed dragon.

"So this is a world of dragons," The female said, "I could grow to like this place."

"Well, you are a dragon master," The younger male said.

"I think we should explain what's going on," The older male said.

"He's right," the spiky haired male said, "They obviously are confused. I think we should start with introductions."

"Good idea," The older male said, "My name is Alec. And this is my duel spirit, Da-ku Enzeru, the Dark Angel," he said, referring to the black winged creature that resembled him, "I am the master of darkness and light."

"I am Chris," The younger male said, "And this is my duel spirit, Gladiator Beast, Neo-Octavious," He said, referring to the bird-like creature, "I am the master of Gladiator Beasts."

"My name is Kourine," The female said as she introduced the three headed dragon, "And this is my duel spirit, Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I am...a dragon master."

The spiky haired male noticed their confused expressions, "What she means is in our world, she is the master of dragons in a card game known as duel monsters. My name is Atem. I am an...ancient Egyptian pharaoh."

Regardless of their confusion, the group introduced themselves, "My name is Spyro. This is Cynder, Dax, and Jilas," Spyro said introducing the group.

"I can sense a darkness in Jilas," Da-ku Enzeru said, "There is an evil in her that's the same as the evil that we are tracking."

"So is she what we're looking for?" Alec asked.

"No," Da-ku Enzeru said, "It's more like she's an incarnation of that evil."

"Now you listen to me!" Cynder said defensively, "Jilas is NOT evil! It's not her fault that she is what she is."

"You speak from experience, don't you?" Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon said.

"How did you know?"

"It's your eyes," Kourine said, "Red-Eyes can see into one's heart and soul just by looking into your eyes. You see, your eyes tell all."

"I see a sadness in your heart from something in your past," Red-Eyes continued, "There is guilt in your heart. I can also see that your guilt is causing you pain. I see a similar guilt in the young one."

Jilas knew exactly what Red-Eyes was talking about. One year ago when she became corrupted by Blaid's dark power. It is because of her that he's dead.

**X~~~~~X**

"Well, well, well," A dark voice said to a being hidden in the shadows, "It seems a few of your old friends have arrived."

The being had a silhouette of a dragon. Light was reflecting off of his many blades, "But of course," The bladed dragon said, "Their sense of adventure overpowers their common sense. Plus, they were sucked into the portal. So they didn't have much choice."

"It looks like we both get revenge," The first voice said, "I'll get my revenge for them trapping me here in the Shadow Realm."

"I just want to destroy those fools," The bladed dragon said, "And this time, they can't stop me! After all, you can't kill one who is already dead." The dragon started laughing evilly.

* * *

**Well it seems that they have entered the Shadow Realm (how cliché). But what are they doing there? And who were those mysterious figures?**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	6. Chapter 5: Dark Magician's Encounter

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra and Activision. All Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Nightshade, Dax, Jilas, Blaid, Alec, Da-ku Enzeru, Duo, and all other custom cards. Chris and Kourine are friends of mine.

* * *

**

**~Chapter 5: Dark Magician's Encounter~**

Somewhere in the Shadow Realm, a pitch black dragon began to regain consciousness, "I'm...alive?" the black dragon said, obviously confused at what was happening, "This can't be possible! I sealed myself away when I sealed away Blaid!"

"So that's his name," someone said from behind dark dragon. He was a human with long blond hair wearing a purple robe and wielded a staff, "Technically, you're not alive. You are only a spirit. But here in the shadow realm, spirits and the living are one and the same. I assume Blaid is a large, bladed, sinister dragon?"

"How do you know of Blaid?" the dark dragon asked, "And who...and what are you?"

"I am known as the Dark Magician," the human said, "And the one you call Blaid has teamed up with someone named Duo Maxwell. May I ask you who you are?"

"My name is Nightshade," the dark dragon said.

"Come with me," the Dark Magician said, "My master awaits."

"And just who is your master?" Nightshade asked.

"He is the pharaoh, Atem. He is a very powerful duelist...and a friend." Nightshade followed Dark Magician. He was skeptical about following someone he knew nothing about. But he needed answers. How could he be dead if he was there?

**X~~~~~X**

After Spyro and the others got to know Alec and the others, they started in search for what they were looking for. But they were stopped when they ran into another human, "DUO!" Alec sneered, "What are you doing here?"

"You sealed me here, remember?" The human said, "Because of you, I'M TRAPPED HERE IN THIS ACCURSED SHADOW REALM! However, with the help of a couple new allies I've made here, I will finally be free!"

"Over our dead bodies!" Chris said.

"That can be arranged. So how about a duel?"

"Well, someone has to put you in your place," Alec said, "And as you can see, we've made a few new friends as well." Spyro, Cynder, Dax, and Jilas showed them selves to Duo.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both Alec and Duo said together. They drew five cards each. Alec made the first move.

Alec drew a card and smiled, "I'll play one card face down," Alec said, "Then I set one monster face down in defense mode!"

**X~~~~~X**

As the group were focused on the duel between Alec and Duo, They were unaware of the bladed dragon's true intentions

* * *

**Old rivals meet once again. But who will win their duel? And what is that bladed dragon's plans? There's only one way to find out.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	7. Chapter 6: A Dangerous Alliance

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra and Activision. All Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Nightshade, Dax, Jilas, Blaid, Alec, Da-ku Enzeru, Duo, and all other custom cards. Chris and Kourine are friends of mine.

* * *

**

**~Chapter 6: A Dangerous Alliance~**

As the group was focused on the duel between Alec and Duo, they were unaware of the bladed dragon's true intentions. He had grabbed Cynder and disappeared with her almost instantly.

The duel between Alec and Duo finished up. Alec had beaten Duo. But something was not right, "You weren't dueling at your full potential," Alec pointed out, "Why?"

"I never intended to win," Duo said with a grin, "The loss of this battle was necessary. It was necessary to ensure that the war is won by me."

"What are you up to?" Kourine demanded.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough," Duo said, "But I will let you in on this bit of information, since there is no way that it can help. You three may have trapped me here in the Shadow Realm. But I have found a way to escape. And I'm not the only one." A dark portal opened up and Duo stepped though, leaving the group.

"How could he have found a way to escape?" Chris wondered.

"He no longer has a physical body outside the Shadow Realm," Neo-Octavious said.

"His body may be gone. But his mind is free," Atem pointed out, "Perhaps he plans on taking a new body."

"But why would he come here to this world?" Alec wondered?

"Uh...guys?" Spyro said, gaining the attention of the group, "Cynder's missing!"

**X~~~~~X**

"So, is this her?" Duo asked as he looked at the unconscious black dragoness, "Are you sure she's as strong as you say?"

"She's strongest when she's with that purple whelpling, Spyro," The bladed dragon said, "And with my power along with your abilities, he won't be able to bring her back from the darkness like when she was under Malefor's control."

"Ah yes, that's right," Duo said with a sadistic grin, "She would have to obey the rules of Duel Monsters. No exceptions. And thanks to a few cards I've obtained while here, we will both be rid of our respective enemies. And we will have new bodies to return to our worlds with."

Cynder had awoken and heard what they had said, "What are you two planning?" She asked as she sat up. But she realized she couldn't move forward. She was being restrained by ropes of dark energy. Then she realized who the dragon was, "Blaid? But I thought you were dead!"

"But don't you see?" Blaid said, "I am dead. But here in the Shadow Realm, even the dead have physical bodies."

"And soon, you will no longer have any use for your body," Duo said. He then shot a beam from his Duel Disk at Cynder. Suddenly, the life faded from her eyes as the beam pulled the soul out of her body. Her body was now an empty shell with no soul.

Then, two cards came from the duel disk. The first was 'Cynder the Dragoness', and the second was 'Cynder, the Terror of the Skies'.

Duo then looked at the two cards along with two other cards, "Cynder will not obey your commands, seeing as she has free will," Blaid stated, "But combined with 'Malefor' and 'Malefor's Mind Control', she will be your pawn to command as the Terror of the Skies."

"And with the rules of the Shadow Realm, that purple dragon won't be able to save her with love alone," Duo added.

**X~~~~~X**

"What am I going to do?" Spyro asked. He was torn up about Cynder not being there.

"Duo is a dangerous enemy," Chris said, "Even more so if he takes a new body to escape the Shadow Realm."

Jilas looked over to her friend, Dax. She looked a bit weak, "Guys, I don't think Dax is feeling to good," Jilas informed.

"I'm fine," Dax said, "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"My pharaoh," A voice said from nearby, "I have returned with the dark dragon you have told me about."

"Thank you, Dark Magician," Atem said.

When Jilas saw the dragon with Dark Magician, they were surprised, "Nightshade!" Jilas exclaimed.

Dax looked up and saw him. It was the father that she had lost a year ago, "D-D-Daddy?" Dax said in awe. She would've ran to him if she didn't feel so tired.

"It's good to see you again, Dax," Nightshade said as he walked over to her. But he was caught off guard when she suddenly collapsed, falling unconscious.

"DAX!" Jilas shouted.

* * *

**Is it true that Duo has found a way to escape the Shadow Realm? And what will Duo do with the cards he had gained from taking her soul? And is Dax really just tired, or is there something more to her sudden collapse?**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	8. Chapter 7: The Unbeatable Monster

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra and Activision. All Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Nightshade, Dax, Jilas, Blaid, Alec, Da-ku Enzeru, Duo, and all other custom cards. Chris and Kourine are friends of mine.**

* * *

**~Chapter 7: The Unbeatable Monster~**

Both Nightshade and Jilas ran over to Dax to see if she was alright, "Dax, are you alright?" Nightshade asked urgently. He noticed that she seemed to be having trouble breathing as she lay there unconscious.

"Please Dax...Wake up!" Jilas exclaimed.

Atem went up to check on Dax to give his opinion, "It's the Shadow Realm," Atem said, "Dax is just too weak to tolerate being here. Part of the reason is most likely because she is also sick. Also, her being a Light dragon _and _a spirit dragon just adds to the affects. I'm surprised she made it as long as she did."

"She did just recover from a bad cold," Jilas said, "But what do you mean by her not able to tolerate being in the Shadow Realm?"

"Alec, Chris, Kourine, and myself have the tolerance that we have because of our strong spirits," Atem explained, "Da-ku Enzeru, Neo-Octavious, Red-Eyes, and Dark Magician originate from this realm. Nightshade and Cynder, along with Alec have a darkness in them that make them more resistant to the Shadow Ream's power. I assume Spyro has a strong spirit like us. But if I'm correct, he does feel the affects on him as well."

"Well, I have been feeling a little more strained than usual," Spyro admitted.

"As for you Jilas, like Cynder, you are connected to the darkness in a way that makes you immune to the Shadow Realm," Atem said.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Spyro asked. There was a sense of urgency in his voice. Although he was concerned about Dax' well being, he wanted to find Cynder as soon as possible.

"No, not me," Atem said, "But Da-ku Enzeru might." Atem then looked at Da-ku Enzeru.

"Well, I don't know how affective it will be, or how long I can keep it up," Da-ku Enzeru said, "I don't even know if it will work. But it's worth a shot." Da-ku Enzeru then began giving off an energy that he sent to Dax. Her breathing then began to become less labored. Then she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Nightshade.

Dax jumped up and hugged Nightshade. She was still weak and tired, but that was for the most part from being sick.

"Alright. Let's go find Cynder and stop Duo!" Atem said, knowing what Spyro's true intent was.

**X~~~~~X**

The group were searching for hours for Cynder's captors. And even though they haven't found them yet, it seemed that they were making it easy for them to follow Duo. It was like he was leaving them a trail of bread crumbs to follow...as if he wanted them to find him.

And soon, they did.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Alec and his squad of weaklings," Duo said.

"WHERE'S CYNDER?" Spyro shouted instantly.

"Oh...don't worry about her," Duo said, "She's safe. But that's more than what I can say about you if you keep up that attitude. But I've got an old friend who'd like to see you. And I'm sure that you're just _dying _to see him."

Suddenly, a large bladed dragon walked out from the shadows, "Blaid!" Nightshade growled. Spyro on the other hand just shivered. He remembered all too well what this dragon was capable of.

"But...but...but how?" Jilas asked, "How is it possible he's still alive?"

"Well, technically he's not," Nightshade pointed out, "At least no more alive than I am."

"Fate sure has a strange way of playing itself out, doesn't it?" Blaid said in his dark tone. Then he pulled on a rope of darkness. And then they saw as Cynder walked out of the darkness. But something wasn't right.

"CYNDER!" Spyro said as he ran to her. But he stopped half way when he saw that she wasn't really there. At least not her mind. Her body was there, but her mind was gone.

"I see you've noticed that Cynder isn't home," Duo said, "Her soul is trapped. And the only way to free her is with a shadow game. But perhaps this can be better if I show you." He then activated his duel disk.

Although Alec didn't like where this was going, he knew the only way to free Cynder's soul was to duel Duo and win. So he activated his duel disk. The two officially began the shadow game by saying the two words that act as an agreement to the rules of the shadow game, "Let's duel!"

"I'll start things off," Alec said, not letting his mortal enemy get the better of him. He drew his cards a grinned, "I'll save this card for later. But for now, I'll start with the magic card 'Graceful Charity', which allows me to draw three cards by discarding two. Then I play these two cards face down and end my turn." Alec had placed one monster face down in defense mode and the trap card 'Dimension Wall'. It was the perfect first move.

"My move," Duo said as he drew a card. Then a grin spread across his face, "I now have a card in my hand that you won't destroy. But first, I play this card face down. Then I play 'Archfiend Soldier' (level 4, atk:1900 def:1500) in attack mode and end my turn."

_'Did he manage to call my bluff?'_ Alec thought to himself. "My move," Alec said as he drew his next card, "I play 'Armageddon Knight'. And it's affects allow me to send one dark monster from my deck to my graveyard. I end my turn."

"I end my turn," Duo said. It was obvious he had something planned. But what.

"Okay..." Alec said in a confused tone as he drew his card, "I play 'Monster Reborn' to summon the monster that I just sent to the graveyard last turn...Necromancer. That card my seem useless now. But with three monster cards on the field, I can tribute them to summon 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms' (Level 10, atk:4000 def:4000). Now I attack with Raviel! Attack his Archfiend!"

"I play 'Swords of Revealing Light'!" Duo said as he flipped his face down card.

Seeing as he couldn't attack for the next three turns, Alec used that time wisely and managed to summon 'Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder' and 'Uria, Lord of Searing Flames', "Now that Uria, Hamon, and Raviel are on the field, I can fuse then to summon 'Armityle the Chaos Phantom' (level 12, atk:0 def:0). And thanks to swords of revealing light, I end my turn."

With the end of that turn, the swords vanished with the three turns being up, "My move," Duo said as he drew, "I now sacrifice my Archfiend to summon the monster that you will not destroy!" Duo then placed his card on the duel disk and the image appeared. When everyone saw what the monster was, everyone gave out an audible gasp...

* * *

**The duel for Cynder's soul has begun. But what could that duel monster be that is supposedly unbeatable? And what was so shocking about it?**

**I'll be honest, I kinda cheated in order to summon 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms'. I was supposed to tribute 3 FIEND type monsters. And not all the monsters I used were fiend type. Also, despite having 0 attack and defense, 'Armityle the Chaos Phantom' is perhaps the strongest monster I've seen.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	9. Chapter 8: A Difficult Decision

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra and Activision. All Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Nightshade, Dax, Jilas, Blaid, Alec, Da-ku Enzeru, Duo, and all other custom cards. Chris and Kourine are friends of mine.**

* * *

**~Chapter 8: A Difficult Decision~**

"I end my turn," Alec said. With the end of his turn, the affects of 'Swords of Revealing Light' vanished with the three turns being up.

"My move," Duo said as he drew, "I now sacrifice my Archfiend to summon the monster that you will not destroy!" Duo then placed his card on the duel disk and the image appeared. When everyone saw what the monster was, everyone gave out an audible gasp.

"Cynder?" Spyro gasped. He then was about to run to her, but he was stopped by Atem.

"Hold on!" Atem said, "If you go over to her now, you'll interrupt the duel!"

"How can you be so cruel?" Jilas asked, "He just wants to be with her. Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"No, I wouldn't," Atem said, "But I would want to. But the rules of the Shadow Realm are different than what you think. In the Shadow Realm, you must finish a shadow game. And interrupting a shadow game can have dire consequences...both to Spyro AND to Cynder."

"Like what?" Jilas asked.

"It depends," Atem said, "But I promise that you'll wish you hadn't interrupted. It depends on the conditions of the shadow game as well. If Spyro were to interrupt this shadow game, both his and Cynder's souls could be lost to the shadows."

"Like we thought Duo's was," Chris said.

"And Blaid's," Nightshade added.

"Damn you, Duo!" Alec growled, "How dare you use an innocent soul in this game!"

"Oh, come now," Duo said casually, "It's not like you expected any less of me, right?"

Alec just grunted in response, "Fine, I'll play your game," Alec said, "What do I have to do for you to release Cynder's soul?"

"Just win," Duo said.

"And what happens if I lose?" Alec asked.

"Nothing," Duo said, "I'll just have the satisfaction of seeing you squirm."

"Something's not right," Alec said, "But as long as the Shadow Game recognizes that as the conditions, I'll play the game. Armityle, Atta-"

"Oh, before you attack..." Duo said, interrupting the attack, "I just thought that you should know that Cynder is a living soul. What would happen if you were to attack her? If you attack her...you just may end up destroying her very soul." With that said, Duo had a maniacal grin.

Alec was currently having an inner struggle. He didn't believe what Duo was saying. But should he risk the chance that he could be right? "...I...end my turn."

"My move," Duo said as he drew a card, "I play the spell card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards. But I must discard two." Duo said as he did as the card's affect instructed, "Now I play the spell card Malefor's Mind Control!"A look of terror was shown on both Cynder's and Spyro's faces. "When I play this card with Cynder the Dragon, I can tribute them to summon this card!"

Suddenly, Cynder appeared to be in agony. She was being tortured both physically and mentally. She was in pain as her body was transforming. She began to grow to several times her size. Her body also morphed into an adult like form. It was a painful process.

But her mental torture was allot worse. She was feeling a presence in her mind that seemed to be pushing aside her own consciousness. She recognized this presence all to well. It was Malefor. He was taking control of her mind once again. But this torture seemed to subside more and more as her own consciousness was lost more and more. Her mind was still there. But it was simply pushed aside.

"I would like to introduce you to Cynder, the Terror of the Skies!" Duo exclaimed.

"CYNDER!" Spyro shouted, "Cynder, please! Fight it! I know you can do it!"

"Perhaps under normal circumstances, she'd be able to fight," Duo said, "But this is a Shadow Game. The rules of normal reality don't apply. She is under control of the card's affects."

"You summoned a new monster," Alec pointed out, "Therefor, this is NOT the same monster."

"Hold on!" Kourine exclaimed, "The rules don't always work like that!"

Alec however wasn't listening to her. Chis noticed a look in his eyes that he recognized all too well. Duo had put Alec in a rage. And when he was enraged like this, Alec would stop at nothing to finish off his opponent. In this case, it was Duo.

"My Armityle will destroy your monster!" Alec growled.

"No! Please! Don't do it!" Spyro pleaded. But to no avail.

"Don't worry," Duo said, "My monster's special affect allows her to take control of Dark monsters' attacks and choose where they are directed toward."

"However, she cannot be controlled in this state," Blaid added, "Cynder is however one way for him to control her actions."

"Ah, yes. That's right," Duo said, "I play the spell card, Monster Reborn! This allows me to bring back a monster from the graveyard. And I choose...this one..." Duo was obviously teasing by not telling what monster it was.

When Duo played the monster card, another dragon appeared. This time, it was a large sinister looking purple dragon.

"No...it can't be..." Spyro said.

"I would like to introduce to you...The Dark Master, Malefor," Duo said, "This card's affect allows him to take control of Cynder's actions."

Malefor turned to Spyro, "It's been a while, Spyro," Malefor said.

"I'll set this card face down and end my turn," Duo said.

Alec drew a card, "I play these two cards face down. Then I equip my Armityle with Axe of Despair, increasing my monster's attack points my 1000. And because of Armityle's affect, he gains 10,000 points, making his attack 11,000. Now I attack The Terror of the Skies!"

"You just activated Cynder's affect!" Duo exclaimed, "Because Armityle's target is Cynder, and he's a Dark monster, I can redirect your attack toward anyone I desire. And I choose that he attacks..."

"I don't think so!" Alec replied, flipping one of his face down cards face up, "I play the Trap card Dark Illusion, which negates the activation of a Spell, Trap, or the affect of a Dark monster! So my attack is still Cynder!"

"ALEC, PLEASE STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Kourine called. But her words fell on deaf ears.

"I play Trap Jammer," Duo said, "To negate your card's affect."

"I play the Trap card, Counter Counter!" Alec said, flipping his second card face up, "It negates your counter trap! Now Armityle..." Alec stopped himself when he noticed a sparkle. A tear ran down Cynder's cheek. He then glanced over at Spyro and saw the look of horror on his face at what was about to happen.

"Alec...are you alright?" Chris asked when he noticed that there seemed to be an inner struggle.

But this inner struggle was short lived, "ATTACK!" Alec shouted. Armityle was about to attack Cynder. But just before the attack hit, the monsters vanished. Everyone looked at Alec and saw that he had his hand set on the top of his deck.

"He forfeited?" Chris wondered.

"He couldn't do it," Kourine said, "He couldn't risk the possibility of destroying Cynder's soul."

"I told you, didn't I?" Duo said, "He would not destroy my monster. I'll be honest though. I was surprised at how far he took it." Duo and Blaid then left, Cynder's empty shell of a body following them. But before Duo left, he said, "Oh, and just so you know, the conditions of this shadow game did not include endangering Cynder's soul." Duo then left, laughing with amusement.

* * *

**Damn that Duo! He managed to get Alec to forfeit. And it was a pointless loss. But will Alec manage to save Cynder's soul?**

**P.S. I am currently Beta Reading for 2 stories. The 1st is 'the rise of Arare' by twilight dragon god. The 2nd is 'Dragons, Duelists, and Beasts' by KettouRyuujin. Go check them out.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	10. Chapter 9: Alec's Failure

**~Rise of Darkness: Enter the Shadow Realm~**

**Disclaimer: All Spyro canon characters belong to Sierra and Activision. All Yu-Gi-Oh canon characters/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I own Nightshade, Dax, Jilas, Blaid, Alec, Da-ku Enzeru, Duo, and all other custom cards. Chris and Kourine are friends of mine.**

* * *

**~Chapter 9: Alec's Failure~**

"Is Alec okay?" Jilas asked. She had noticed that Alec had been sitting alone for several hours now.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't know," Chris replied, "I've never seen him like this. Not only has he lost a duel, but he lost it by forfeiting the match. And if there's one thing I can say about Alec, it's that he's very prideful."

"He'll be alright eventually," Atem said encouragingly, "He just needs some time to himself to think things through."

**X~~~~~X**

Dax was walking over to Alec to talk with him. She had regained consciousness from earlier. But she was still weak. She knew that he would probably reject her, seeing as he was in a bad mindset. But she felt that she had to try at least. "What do you want?" Alec asked, not even turning around to see who it was.

"I just wanted to talk," Dax said innocently, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Then you're wasting your time," Alec said coldly.

"Maybe. But how I see it, I have plenty of time to waste while we're stuck here in the Shadow Realm," Dax said, "And I'm not leaving until you do talk. So the sooner you talk with me, the sooner you can be rid of me."

"Stubborn little brat," Alec mumbled. But hearing his own words made him realize just how upset he really was, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that...well, the brat part anyway. I do still say that you're stubborn though."

"So you'll talk with me then?" Dax asked.

"It seems that I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Alec countered, "I'm sure you heard from the others that the reason I'm upset is because of a hurt pride."

"That's why I came to talk to you," Dax said, "I wanted to hear your side of the story, since I have a feeling that it's more than just a hurt pride."

"You're right about that. Pride is perhaps the biggest factor in how I feel, but it's not the only factor," Alec began, "I'm not crazy about losing duels. But I can tolerate them...sorta. But my lose wasn't because my life points hit zero. It was because Duo got me to forfeit. That's why it's a big blow to my pride. But I wasn't dueling for myself. By losing that duel, I not only failed myself in the way I lost, but I also failed Spyro...and most of all, I failed Cynder. Both of them were counting on me to rescue Cynder's soul. And I let them both down."

"It's not your fault. He manipulated you," Dax said, trying to cheer Alec up, "Besides, what if you didn't stop your attack, and he was telling the truth? You could've destroyed Cynder's soul."

"Actually, that's another thing that bothers me," Alec said, "I almost _didn't_ stop myself. I didn't care whether he was telling the truth or not. I was willing to risk Cynder's soul just to win. I had forgotten that I was trying to save her."

"But you did stop yourself. And that's what matters," Atem said as he walked up to the two, "Several years ago, I was in the same situation as you. I was willing to do anything to win, even at the risk of killing Seto Kaiba. However, you should consider yourself lucky. I wasn't going to stop my attack. It was thanks to Yugi that the attack stopped."

"Was that little speech of yours supposed to make me feel better?" Alec asked.

"That is up to you whether it did or not," Atem said, "My point is that by being able to stop yourself, you were stronger than me. Sometimes it takes the help of your friends to realize your true strength."

"Well, thanks for trying anyway," Alec said.

"Also, if you continue blaming yourself for something that wasn't your fault, and for something nobody else blames you for, the only one you're truly failing is yourself," Dax said, "Not Spyro, not Cynder, not any of their friends, not any of your friends...just you."

"You mean Spyro isn't upset with me?" Alec asked.

"He is upset that Cynder is still a prisoner," Da-ku Enzeru said as he appeared, "But he doesn't blame you for it. In fact, I think he's glad that you called off your attack. If you hadn't, and Duo was telling the truth, he would've lost the one he loves. Even though Duo was just manipulating everyone here into believing that Cynder was in danger if you attacked, and even though she wasn't in any danger, I think Spyro thanks you for stopping your attack."

"Well...thanks," Alec said, showing a hint that he was feeling a little better, "But if you don't mind, I would still like to be alone right now."

Atem left Alec alone. Dax gave Alec a little nuzzle before she followed Atem. Alec then looked up at Da-ku Enzeru, "I see you understood that I wanted you to stay," Alec said.

"We are linked after all," Da-ku Enzeru said, "You want my help in coming up with a plan?"

Nightshade then walked up to them, "Perhaps I can help you come up with an idea."

**X~~~~~X**

"I must admit, that was an impressive strategy," Blaid said.

"I've known Alec for a long time. So I know what makes him tick," Duo replied, "He may seem cold hearted on the outside, but he will never harm an innocent. I knew he wouldn't attack Cynder if he knew that her soul could've been in danger. I must admit, even I'm surprised that he had taken it as far as he had."

"If he hadn't have stopped when he did, Cynder would be free now," Blaid pointed out, "I'd rather you don't make a mistake."

"Are you telling me that I don't know what I'm doing?" Duo said, "Are you questioning my abilities?"

"If that's supposed to be a threat, I have no reason to fear you," Blaid said calmly, "However, I am not questioning your logic. I do however have a suggestion for you." Blaid then began to tell Duo what his plan was.

**X~~~~~X**

Kourine was stroking Spyro's shoulder, trying to cheer him up, "I miss her," Spyro whimpered, "I'm just so afraid I'll never see her again."

"Don't worry, Spyro. We will get Cynder back," Kourine said, "Duo may be a good Duelist, and he knows how to get under Alec's skin. But overall, Duo isn't that smart. I'm sure we can outsmart him easily."

"But what about Blaid?" Jilas asked, over hearing them, "He has more experience with us. And not only that, but he has managed to kidnap Spyro and Cynder once already. The reason he was even defeated in the first place was because of Nightshade. He sealed Blaid here, sacrificing himself in the process."

"And really, all you can do is seal him away," Spyro said, "You can't truly kill Blaid. He is a demon dragon."

"Perhaps he can't be killed. But you just proved to me that he can be defeated," Kourine said, "Nightshade managed to out think Blaid and seal him away here in the Shadow Realm. And now he's planning to escape. But he can't do it in his own body, since it no longer exists. So he needs a vessel. I'm guessing that would be Cynder's body."

"Either that, or he plans on using her as bait and wants to take Spyro's body," Red-Eyes Ultimate Dragon said, "One thing is for sure. Duo wants to use Alec's body as his vessel to escape. And my guess would be that he intends to do so in a shadow game."

"I'm willing to let Blaid take my body, just as long as he doesn't take Cynder away from me," Spyro whimpered.

"You have a real way with words, Red-Eyes," Kourine said.

"Just about as good as you are," Red-Eyes replied.

"But how are we supposed to do anything now?" Spyro asked, "Alec is blaming himself for failing, and isn't willing to duel again. Not for a while anyway."

"I have a plan!" Alec said with pride as he came back from his alone session with Da-ku Enzeru and Nightshade.

"That's the shortest while I've ever seen," Kourine told Spyro sarcastically.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long on updating this story. I've just been lazy with my writing until recently. But I hope you like this chapter. I feel like it my be a little Yu-Gi-Oh heavy. But that's up for you to decide I suppose.**

**I am also currently Beta reading for the FanFic 'Legacy of Legends' by Viperwatcher. Go and read it. You won't be sorry.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


End file.
